Touch panels that can determine the position at which a stylus, finger or the like touches the operation surface, i.e. a touch position, are known. As disclosed in JP 2010-218542 A, for example, such a touch panel includes detection electrodes extending in X and Y directions to form a detection region, line electrodes forming a line region, and shielding electrodes surrounding a region that includes the detection region and line region. The detection electrodes, line electrodes and shielding electrodes are all provided on a substrate. The shielding electrodes are connected with GND terminals.
In the above arrangement, the shielding electrodes can shield against static electricity entering the edges of the substrate, i.e. the outermost portions as measured in a plane direction of the substrate.